


Tam, gdzie życie nabiera sensu

by Toootie



Series: SAMOTNICY [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, John-centric, M/M, Sherlock jako humanoidalny Obcy, prawdopodobnie Fawnlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ma problemy z odnalezieniem się po powrocie z Afganistanu i stwierdza, że życie w Londynie nie jest już dla niego. Wyprowadza się na (bardzo odległą) prowincję, do lasu. Żyje sobie tam spokojnie, aż któregoś dnia... znajduje jakieś dziwne stworzenie, któe wplątało sie w sidła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tam, gdzie życie nabiera sensu

**Author's Note:**

> Nie da się zaprzeczyć, ze ispiracją do tego (i następnych ) opowiadania były rózne Fawnlocki, które czytałam ostatnio.  
> Od razu uprzedzam też, ze wiem, ze w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma już tak bezludnego lasu, jaki tu wystepuje; ale ponieważ potrzebowałam go do mojej historii- nazwijmy to "licentia poetica" i udawajmy wszyscy, ze w Walii są jeszcze takie lasy.

Jego świat powoli umierał. Nikt, poza nim, o tym nie wiedział, ale też nikogo, poza nim, to nie obchodziło. W czasie, który spędził na dobrowolnym odosobnieniu, wiele razy zadawał sobie pytanie, jaki wpływ miała obojętność jego współplemieńców- jak zawsze zajętych walka o dominacje i korzystaniem z przywilejów, jakie dawała- na śmierć ich świata. Ale by odpowiedzieć na to pytanie; tak jak i na wiele innych, narzucających się nieuchronnie- miał nadal zbyt mało danych. Choć zbierał je wytrwale, od dłuższego czasu; i gdyby w języku jego ludu znano to pojęcie, nazwałby się naukowcem. I byłby z siebie dumny. W swoim świecie nie miał powodu czuć się dumnym, bo był mały i słaby i nie miał szans zwyciężać w rytualnych walkach. Lecz, inaczej, niż większość, miał na tyle rozumu, by to zrozumieć zanim ktoś go poważnie okaleczył. Miał za to inne umiejętności, które bywały potrzebne, ale nie tak rzadkie, by dawać mu jakieś szczególnie duże przywileje- mógł dzięki nim zaledwie utrzymać się przy życiu, gdyby zgodził się na rolę pół-niewolnika. A on nie chciał być niewolnikiem, uważał się za zbyt inteligentnego.  
Rozumiał, że są rzeczy ważniejsze od walki i jeśli chce przeżyć zagładę swego świata, musi coś wymyślić. Zaczął więc szukać. Nie wiedział czego właściwie, wiedział tylko jedno- że musi znaleźć jakąś drogę ucieczki. Na początku swojej podróży potrzebował pomocy potężnego brata, ale później nauczył się być prawie samowystarczalny, bo nigdy nie potrzebował zbyt wiele. Nie wiedział, ile pozostało mu czasu, ale na pewno nie brakowało mu wytrwałości i cierpliwości.

***  
John wrócił z Afganistanu z zabliźnioną raną i zakończoną karierą lekarza wojskowego oraz rentą, która miała mu to wynagrodzić. W Londynie przekonał się szybko, że gdy jest się kulawym i niemłodym byłym wojskowym, bez pieniędzy- stolica nie stwarza tak wielu ciekawych okazji, jak kiedyś mu się wydawało. Po kolejnych kilku miesiącach zrozumiał także, że nie chodzi o bliznę, ani nawet bycie kulawym i brak pieniędzy- to wojna go zmieniła. Zepsuła go w sposób, o jakim wcześniej tylko słyszał od innych i nie chciał uwierzył, że może go to dotyczyć. Czytał o traumach i niemożności odnalezienia się w cywilnym życiu, ale myślał, że to go nie spotka- bo przecież RATOWAŁ cudze życia, a nie ODBIERAŁ.  
Ale jak się okazało, wojna- zwłaszcza ta, w której nie było jasno wytyczonej linii frontu- potrafiła wpłynąć nawet na lekarza. Przemienić w kogoś, kto nie potrafił już wrócić do życia według zasad cywilnego życia. Udało mu się znaleźć pracę (to nie był tak duży problem), chodził regularnie na terapię, wynajął małe mieszkanie w nieciekawej dzielnicy, byle blisko pracy i… nie był wstanie tego wytrzymać. Nie mógł być już chirurgiem: ze względu na ranę w łopatce, wielogodzinne trzymanie skalpela było poza jego zasięgiem, a jako internista… no cóż, nie sprawdzał się. Pacjenci go nie lubili, z wzajemnością zresztą. Ale najgorsze było to, że nie czuł się już nikomu ani trochę potrzebny.  
Na wojnie jego praca nie musiała być nawet doceniana (choć była) sam wiedział, że jego decyzje są ważne, że od jego umiejętności, odwagi i opanowania zależy cudze życie lub kalectwo. Kiedy było trzeba pomagał też miejscowym i właśnie oni (a raczej ich rodziny) byli najbardziej wdzięczni- mieli tak mało, nie potrafili mówić po angielsku, a jednak potrafili okazać prostymi gestami i prezentami (które przyjmował, bo nauczono go, że powinien), jak wiele dla nich zrobił. Tu w Anglii, nie był nikomu potrzebny. Tak- leczył: przeziębienia, zatrucia pokarmowe, ciężkie przypadki kaca, albo żylaków, różne wysypki, alergie i wiele, wiele- zbyt wiele przypadków hipochondrii. I trudno mu było się w to zaangażować- nie interesowało go, czy wyleczy kogoś z przeziębienia (bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później i tak to się stanie, ciało samo sobie z tym poradzi i nie ważne co przepisze, bo babcine sposoby były tylko trochę mniej skuteczne), a gdy w grę wchodziło wreszcie coś poważnego, jedyne co musiał zrobić, to wypisać skierowanie do specjalisty. W Afganistanie przywykł walczyć o życie, wyszarpywać ludzi z rąk śmierci, ciężko pracować. No i nie musiał potem patrzyć na dalszy ciąg tych historii, które skończyły się jego zwycięstwem- na żmudne dochodzenie do zdrowia, miesiące fizykoterapii i leczenia. Miał więc nieporównywalnie większą satysfakcję, niż tutaj, gdzie nie wiedział, czy bardziej nuży go codzienna rutyna, czy męczy oznajmianie pacjentom- zszokowanym, bądź głęboko, rozpaczliwie przerażonym, bo domyślali się już czegoś wcześniej- że ich złe wyniki badań oznaczają coś poważniejszego –coś czego nie wyleczy, ani większa ilość środków przeciwbólowych, ani zmiana diety, ani długie wakacje. Tak naprawdę nie lubił o tym rozmawiać, bo lekko go to przerażało- niby był zdystansowanym lekarzem, ale stał już kiedyś po tej drugiej stronie, bo po postrzale dowiedział się, jak to jest być pacjentem, cierpieć fizycznie i psychicznie, nie wiedzieć, co się z nim stanie, walczyć z rozpaczą i czepiać się kurczowo nadziei. John nienawidził swojej obecnej pracy tak bardzo, że zaczął się nieświadomie do niej spóźniać, prowokując szefową, by go zwolniła.  
Zrozumiał to dopiero na terapii, gdzie dowiedział się też, że obowiązek odnalezienia sensu w swoim życiu spoczywa na jego barkach. Może mu się to nie podobać, ale nie może tego zmienić. I jakoś je znalazł- kiedy wyjechał na kilku tygodniowy urlop do chaty, stojącej pośrodku walijskiego lasu, należącej do jego starej ciotki, która przeniosła się do miasta, gdy życie w lesie stało się dla niej zbyt trudne.  
Życie wypełnione prostą pracą o utrzymanie się przy życiu okazało się tym, co uleczyło jego zranioną duszę. Chata, w której zamieszkał, była prymitywna i ciągle coś w niej się psuło, ale on czuł, że to odosobnienie leczy w nim rany, których nie można było zobaczyć. Nie miał samochodu, a do najbliższego sklepu było około dziesięciu kilometrów; do najbliższej osady nawet więcej, więc kupił sobie rower, a potem posiał za chatą warzywa, żeby być bardziej samowystarczalnym. Codziennie miał ręce pełne roboty, często wysiadał mu prąd, wtedy miał tylko zimną wodę w kranie, ale w lecie to i tak nie było problemem. Co więcej, w Londynie jego pensja plus wojskowa renta ledwo starczały mu na życie, a tutaj, gdzie nawet nie przyznał się, że jest lekarzem, (żeby ludzie dali mu spokój) sama renta wystarczała na utrzymanie. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie musiał płacić ciotce czynszu, ani o to, że jego potrzeby bardzo się tu zmniejszyły (nigdy nie były zbyt wyszukane, a on zawsze był przyzwyczajony do oszczędności)- po prostu tutaj wszystko było tańsze, a on mógł sobie wyhodować połowę swojego posiłku za oknem.  
Zanim tu przyjechał, skompletował spory zapas lekarstw, wiedząc, że kiedy coś mu się stanie, będzie musiał liczyć na samego siebie; kupił sobie komórkę z GPSem, wiedząc, że musi mieć przynajmniej szanse wezwać pogotowie, bo choć tu, w Walii nie było bomb, min i broni, to i tutaj mógł mu się przytrafić poważny wypadek; mógł sobie złamać nogę, albo dostać zapalenia wyrostka, a ponieważ mieszkał sam, nikt nie zaniepokoiłby się, gdyby nie wrócił do domu, toteż musiał zachowywać minimum rozsądku i zatroszczyć się sam o siebie.  
Podobało mu się to. Sprawiało, że czuł się znów odpowiedzialny za czyjeś życie. Tylko swoje, ale na razie to wystarczało. To było lekarstwo na poczucie braku sensu, pustki i bezużyteczności. I najwyraźniej działało- nie miał już problemów ze wstawaniem wcześnie rano, a wieczorami, zmęczony po całym dniu fizycznej pracy, zasypiał nie wiedząc, kiedy. Czasem kładł się już przed dziesiątą i nie smuciło go to, kiedy wiedział, że nie obudzi się o trzeciej rano, tylko prześpi osiem godzin i wypoczęty wstanie po szóstej; po to, by zająć się kolejną pilną pracą, jeszcze przed śniadaniem. I jakoś niezauważalnie, już po kilkunastu dniach poczuł się jak u siebie. Najbardziej, odkąd wyjechał do Afganistanu.  
Był przekonany, że dwa miesiące wakacji wystarczą, by nabrać ochoty na powrót do pracy. Stało się inaczej- dwa miesiące minęły, a on nadal nienawidził swojej pracy i Londynu, więc coraz częściej i wyraźniej zastanawiał się nad pozostaniem tutaj co najmniej do pierwszych większych mrozów (ciotka ostrzegała go, że kiedy temperatura spadnie poniżej minus dziesięciu, będzie mu trudno ogrzać chatę).  
Już teraz postanowił potraktować zimę jako przeciwnika i zaczął gromadzić drewno pod jedną ze ścian- tą, na którą najczęściej wiało- drewno schło na wietrze a zarazem osłaniało ścianę przed zimnem. Przygotowywał się, że gdy zabraknie mu tam miejsca, zacznie układać szczapy pod kolejnymi ścianami. Uszczelnił też szpary i kupił książki o życiu w lesie. Większość z nich okazała się całkowicie nieprzydatna, część niezrozumiała, ale niektóre dostarczyły mu wiedzy o roślinach i zwierzętach żyjących dookoła niego i o tym, jak tutaj przetrwać. Zdobył też sporo (teoretycznej) wiedzy o polowaniu, ale postanowił jej nie wykorzystywać, aż do momentu absolutnej konieczności. Której nadejścia nie przewidywał (w końcu nie mieszkał na Alasce, tylko w Walii). ***  
Na początku lipca znalazł rzekę. Właściwie wiedział, że gdzieś tu jest, ale do tej pory był zbyt zajęty sprzątaniem i naprawą chaty, urządzaniem ogrodu oraz gromadzeniem i rąbaniem drewna na zimę, żeby odchodzić dalej. W końcu jednak postanowił się rozejrzeć po okolicy, poszukać miejsc, gdzie rosną jagody albo leśne maliny, rozejrzeć się za powalonymi drzewami, które mógłby porąbać i zawlec bliżej domu (starał się nie niszczyć żywych drzew, spora część lasu dookoła chaty należała do jego ciotki, ale nie chciał nadużywać jej gościnności. Postanowił kupić trochę węgla przed zimą.)  
Rzeka okazała się niezbyt duża, zimna i –co najważniejsze- czysta. Może nie na tyle, by z niej pić nieprzegotowaną wodę, ale i tak ucieszył się, że ma alternatywę na wypadek, gdyby zepsuła mu się pompa i został zmuszony, by wyciągać wodę ze studni. Wtedy możliwość kąpieli czy prania w rzece będzie zachęcająca. Przynajmniej do końca lata.  
Posiedział nad brzegiem, zjadł przyniesioną ze sobą kanapkę i pozwolił szmerowi rzeki uciszyć swoje myśli. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tak spokojny, jak od lat nie był, spokojem, którego innym określeniem było słowo „szczęście”. Siedząc i patrząc na przepływającą wodę, słuchając ćwierkotu ptaków i sporadycznego plusku większej ryby, uspokojony równomiernym brzęczeniem owadów i rozgrzany słońcem, zasnął.  
Obudził się zmarznięty, po kilku godzinach. Słońce przesunęło się na niebie i w tej chwili leżał w cieniu i to chyba od dłuższego czasu, bo ziemia wokół była chłodna i to właśnie ten chłód pomógł mu się obudzić. Słońce zaszło za drzewa, a on miał maksimum pół godziny, zanim zapadnie całkowita ciemność. W tę stronę szedł prawie godzinę, ale wiedział (nauczony doświadczeniem), że wraca się zawsze szybciej- bo umysł nie musi podejmować decyzji którędy iść. Tyle, że on był tu nad rzeką po raz pierwszy i nie do końca wierzył swojej pamięci. Na szczęście zdążył poznać okolicę chaty, miał przy sobie latarkę oraz niezłe wyczucie kierunku, uzupełnione aplikacją kompasu w komórce. Wstał, otrzepał dżinsy z trawy i gałązek, przeciągnął się, by rozruszać zastane stawy i mięśnie. Noga znów go bolała, a lewy bark protestował ostrym bólem, gdy próbował podnieść rękę do góry. Spanie na twardym i zimnym podłożu nie było rozsądne, ale teraz było już za późno- mógł tylko obiecać swemu obolałemu ciału gorąca kąpiel i maść po powrocie do domu.  
Gdy wszedł między drzewa, od razu zrobiło się chłodniej i ciemniej, więc przynaglił swe niechętne mięśnie do pracy. Nie miał czasu na powolną rozgrzewkę. Nawet w najlepszych warunkach lekko utykał, a w tej chwili ból był tak duży, że go spowalniał i nic nie pomagało tłumaczenie opornej nodze, że nie najlepsza pora na fochy.  
Po około piętnastu minutach skręcił w prawo. Szedł teraz na północ, bardzo wąską ścieżką, będącą ledwie przecinkę między krzewami, szeroka najwyżej na stopę. Było już prawie ciemno. Resztki słonecznego światła prześwitywały jeszcze przez najwyższe gałęzie, a jego oczy na bieżąco dostosowały się do coraz słabszego oświetlenia. I wtedy, gdy szum wody ucichł do ledwie słyszalnego szeptu, a ptaki umilkły, szykując się do snu, coś usłyszał. Jakiś ostry, nieznany mu dźwięk, dobiegający wyraźnie z lewej strony. Na początku pomyślał, że to musi być jakiś turysta, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że nie widział tu żadnego, odkąd przyjechał i uświadomił, że to może być jakieś zwierzę. Może polujący lis? Przestraszony jeleń? Niestety nie wiedział. Nie umiał rozpoznać zwierząt po odgłosach i śladach, bo nigdy nie wydawało mu się to niezbędne, skoro nie miał zamiaru na nie polować. Poczuł się znowu nieuleczalnym mieszczuchem. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach usłyszał to znowu. Dźwięk nie był głośniejszy, ale trwał dłużej i jego gadzi mózg wyczuł w nim cierpienie. Nieświadomie jego umysł zebrał wszystkie informacje z filmów i książek i podsunął świadomości obraz rannej sarny, albo jelenia. Zatrzymał się. Było późno i właściwie ciemno, nadal daleko od domu, a on nie wiedział jak długo zajmie mu szukanie zwierzęcia. I czy będzie warto- bo jak miał mu pomóc? Dzikiemu zwierzęciu, które było prawdopodobnie ranne, cierpiące i mocno wystraszone. Prawie zrezygnował, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jeśli to zwierzę było bardzo ranne (w wyobraźni zobaczył złamana nogę, rozdarty bok, rozciętą szyję) będzie długo cierpiało, zanim zdechnie. Zostawienie go w takim stanie byłoby po prostu okrucieństwem. Jeśli tylko utknęło w czymś, albo w coś się zaplatało, mógł mu pomóc zanim zaplącze się jeszcze bardziej i będzie umierać długo i boleśnie.  
Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale decyzja została podjęta, gdy tylko zrozumiał, że to cierpiące stworzenie jeszcze żyje i- przynajmniej w jego wyobraźni- czeka na jego pomoc. On też był kiedyś takim cierpiącym stworzeniem i jemu też musiał ktoś pomóc. Poszedł w stronę źródła dźwięku, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, żeby słyszeć kolejny jęk. Przynajmniej jeszcze jeden, żeby lepiej zlokalizować kierunek.  
Po chwili było już zdecydowanie ciemno toteż zapalił latarkę. Poczuł się głupio- pewnie zwierzę go usłyszy i ucichnie przestraszone, dla niego człowiek nie oznacza ratunku, tylko drapieżnika, który może wykorzystać jego słabość.  
Mimo to, nie zawrócił w stronę domu.  
Po paru minutach usłyszał znowu ten niezidentyfikowany dźwięk i to w dodatku dużo bliżej. Nadal nie przypominał mu niczego, co słyszał, ale nie oglądał zbyt wielu filmów dokumentalnych o zwierzętach i mógł tylko podejrzewać, że ranne zwierzę jest duże i nadal całkiem silne. Umierające stworzenie nie znajdują siły, by jęczeć tak głośno. Przeszukiwał światłem latarki krzewy dookoła siebie i zaczął iść zygzakiem, powoli, wsłuchując się w każdy dźwięk. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, czemu mu tak zależy, czemu ryzykuje własnym zdrowiem (w ciemności bardzo łatwo mógł się potknąć) nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć. Po prostu przeszedł w tryb: działanie i nie kwestionował raz podjętej decyzji. Nauczył się tego w wojsku, ale już wcześniej miał do tego predyspozycje.  
Po kilkunastu minutach poszukiwań, w końcu trafił prawie przez przypadek- coś jęknęło głośno i zaszeleściło krzakami, gdy był niedaleko, więc obrócił się gwałtownie i po kilku krokach znalazł się przy dużym drzewie (którego gatunku także nie znał). Oświetlił szamoczący się lekko kształt, który wtedy gwałtownie znieruchomiał- przerażony? John też zastygł w bezruchu, bo to, co zobaczył… latarka oświetlała na raz tylko mały kawałek świata, ale to nie dlatego jego umysł nie wiedział, jak zinterpretować to, co zobaczyły jego oczy. Na drzewie wisiał kolczasty drut, gruby, spleciony z kilku, zakończony pętlą. Która obecnie była zaciśnięta na nodze czegoś wielkości człowieka, co wisiało na niej głową w dół prawie półtora metra nad ziemią. I było dziwne.  
Umysł podsunął Johnowi robocze wytłumaczenie: to musi być wysoki mężczyzna we włochatym kostiumie. Plątał się po lesie i wszedł w pętlę z drutu- sidła kłusowników, a teraz wisiał na niej za jedną nogę głową w dół. Kolczasty drut wrzynał mu się boleśnie w prawą łydkę, zaciskając coraz mocniej za każdym ruchem i sprawiając, że gdy tylko próbował sięgnąć w górę i uwolnić się, rozluźniając pętlę, ona zaciskała się jeszcze mocniej, a on tylko mógł się bezradnie chwiać, jak bombka na choince, potrącana wiatrem. John ogarnął spojrzeniem całą scenę, znieruchomiałego człowieka, czarną w tym świetle krew, przesiąkającą jego dziwaczne, włochate spodnie; bose, brudne stopy i długie, chude nogi i ręce, ciemne, zmierzwione włosy na głowie i usta wykrzywione bólem, oczy zmrużone przez ostre światło latarki i wszystko, co wykrztusił z siebie, to:  
\- Jezu!- zanim rzucił się, chwytając obcego za ramiona, żeby przejąć choć część jego ciężaru, pozwalając na rozluźnienie drutu. Chciał zmniejszyć ból tego kogoś- poza świadomością zadecydował właśnie, że to musi być mężczyzna, ale nie poświęcał temu specjalnie uwagi- w Afganistanie ratował i kobiety i mężczyzn- swoich i obcych, w każdym odcieniu skóry i przywykł do reagowania, zanim zada jakiekolwiek pytania, oraz do tego, że jego pacjenci nie umieją odpowiedzieć, albo w ogóle nie rozumieją jego pytań.  
Tamten szarpał się chwilę bezładnie, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, ale gdy John podniósł go jeszcze bardziej do góry, przejmując większość jego ciężaru, zrozumiał chyba, jaki jest tego cel i sam zaczął rozluźniać pętlę, która zdołała się już mocno werżnąć w ciało. Wydawał przy tym długie, żałosne jęki i John był pewien, że musi stać tu najdłużej, jak wytrzyma, żeby tamten miał czas się uwolnić. Nie tracił czasu, ani oddechu na próby komunikacji, starał się oddychać głęboko i równo, by jak najdłużej utrzymać na barkach spory ciężar. Kiedy tamten się uwolnił, spadł bezwładnie i John ledwo go podtrzymał, przyjmując na siebie trochę impetu, ale i tak obaj się przewrócili- John na plecy, a tamten na niego. John szybko się pozbierał i patrzył, jak obcy próbuje zrobić to samo. Jego poraniona noga nie wytrzymała ciężaru ciała, a i druga wydawała się trochę bezwładna. John przyglądał mu się oceniając, czy da radę iść, ale latarka nie oświetlała zbyt dużo na raz i nadal nie bardzo wiedział, dlaczego tamten ma takie dziwne ubranie- wyglądało to na rodzaj przebrania na Halloween- jakiś zwierzak z ogonem, dużymi uszami i wystającymi zębami, na których widok John krótko się uśmiechnął. Bujne ciemne loki na głowie też były pewnie peruką, ale nie był pewien. Pewny było tylko tego, że tamten bardzo potrzebował pomocy, nawet jeśli nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- No, chłopie, ale miałeś szczęście, że przyszedłem. W nieszczęściu, oczywiście.  
Na wszelki wypadek zerwał drut z gałęzi, bo nawet jak na kłusowników, ten sposób polowania wydał mu się zbyt obrzydliwy i jak widać- niebezpieczny także dla ludzi.  
Nieznajomy zmrużył jeszcze bardziej powieki, ni to jęknął ni sapnął i wydał z siebie parę wysokich, ćwierkających dźwięków. John wiedział to już jakąś częścią siebie, ale dopiero teraz przyjął to do wiadomości i westchnął, z rezygnacją:  
\- Oczywiście nie gadasz po angielsku. Normalka. To byłoby za proste, gdybyś rozumiał, co mówię, prawda?  
Ale tam, gdzie ćwiczył swoje umiejętności reagowania na kryzysy, taka sytuacja zdarzała się często i całkiem dobrze opanował międzynarodowy język gestów. I tak nie było źle- do domu nie miał już tak daleko, a z brzucha tego człowieka nie wylewały się wnętrzności, ani nawet nie miał dziury w klatce piersiowej. A on wiedział dobrze, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji, bo już parę razy się w niej znalazł. Nie próbował więc tłumaczyć, czego oczekuje, tylko złapał tamtego za rękę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. Tamten nie zrozumiał i sycząc bardzo niedwuznacznie, zaczął się wyszarpywać z uścisku. John nie zamierzał mu pozwolić na zbytnią niezależność, bo nie wiadomo było, jak długo wisiał głowa w dół i jak wiele krwi stracił. Szok i wyziębienie mogły go zabić, nawet jeśli jego rana nie była zbyt rozległa. John musiał działać szybko i stanowczo. Dogadają się jakoś później, jak już będą pod dachem, blisko czystej wody, antybiotyków i opatrunków. Niestety, do tego, czego chciał od nieznajomego, potrzebował trochę współpracy, więc odwrócił się tyłem do niego, a drugą ręką złapał go pod kolanem, pochylając się znacząco do przodu i przyciągając do siebie, jakby go chciał wciągnąć na plecy. Bo i to było jego zamiarem- wziąć rannego na barana i trzymając latarkę w zębach donieść go jakoś do domu. To było ryzykowne: mógł się wywrócić, mógł donieść tamtego do chaty tylko po to, by tamten uciekł, albo dał mu w pysk i okradł. Ale tak naprawdę nie brał tego ostatniego pod uwagę- ranny nie wyglądał na chętnego do bójki. Wyglądał na przestraszonego i w szoku, za słabego nawet na ucieczkę (której próby podjął dość ospale i niezdecydowanie, jakby się pogodził z tym, że w tym stanie nie da rady). John domyślał się także, że jest wyziębiony i odwodniony i może nie być w stanie jasno myśleć. Oczywiście mógłby go też tak tu zostawić, udając, że w tej chwili, kiedy już go uwolnił, tamten może dokuśtykać do miejsca z którego przyszedł, albo zawołać swoich w tym swoim dziwnym języku (który jednak nie był wcale bardziej dziwny, niż na przykład chiński). Takie udawanie jednak nie było w stylu Johna- był lekarzem wojskowym i przywykł do brania odpowiedzialności za swoich pacjentów, aż do momentu, gdy dostarczył ich w bezpieczne miejsce. A las w Walii tylko pozornie był bezpieczny- jeśli ktoś był ranny, wychłodzony, bosy i zagubiony; bez latarki, mapy, kompasu, mógł krążyć bardzo długo i umrzeć od połączonych skutków wyziębienia, odwodnienia, szoku i utraty krwi. I to nie było takie mało prawdopodobne (to dlatego John sam wychodził do lasu z zawsze naładowana komórką). Po chwili nakłaniania różnymi sposobami do chwycenia go za szyję i uniesienia nogi, tak by można było ją chwycić pod kolanem, mężczyzna w końcu załapał.  
John nie dziwił się, że tamten nie rozumie jego prostych gestów, ani nie niecierpliwił, kiedy tamten próbował mu się (słabo) opierać. Nie raz miał do czynienia z rannymi w szoku, którzy nie rozumieli sytuacji i wielu z nich współpracowało jeszcze gorzej. Ten przynajmniej nie próbował go zabić. Okazał się raczej ciężki (choć był chudy), ale John musiał podołać, więc podołał. Bał się tylko, że zabłądzi, albo się przewróci, gdy tamten przechyli go za bardzo na jedną stronę, wiercąc się niemrawo.  
Na szczęście ciężar na jego plecach szybko pojął, co powinien robić i znieruchomiał, ale nie zemdlał (bo nadal go obejmował rękami za szyj) co też byłoby niedobre, bo John nie mógłby szukać drogi i równocześnie pilnować, by mu nieprzytomny pacjent nie spadł z pleców.  
Kiedy doszli do chaty, John był mokry od potu i sapał, jak parowozik, a sadząc po odgłosach jakie dobiegły zza jego pleców, niesiony nie czuł się dużo lepiej. Jęczał i skomlał i wbijał swój szpiczasty podbródek w szyję Johna, przyciskając się do niego, przy każdym gwałtownym ruchu. Ostatkiem sił John wszedł do środka, na ugiętych nogach, a i tak uderzył głową rannego o nadproże. Wszedł do pokoju i zrzucił ciężar z pleców na łóżko (dwa na dwa metry, pół twardy materac, drewniana rama) przykryte kapą. Musiał go gdzieś położyć, żeby opatrzyć mu nogę, a prędzej czy później tamtemu zachce się spać, poza tym, zasłużył sobie na odrobinę wygody. Usłyszał jak z głośnym „łup” nieznajomy ląduje mniej więcej na materacu. Odwrócił się i zamarł, bo drugi raz tego wieczora trudno było mu zrozumieć, co właściwie widzi. Na łóżku leżał wysoki człowiek, zdecydowanie mężczyzna- z wąskimi biodrami i szerokimi barkami, z długimi rękami i nogami, z bladą i pociągłą twarzą z wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi. Ale reszta… reszta była dziwna. To, co John wziął za kostium- długie, łaciate, czarno-białe włosy na łydkach i przedramionach, długi ogon zakończony kitką z podobnego włosia, szpiczaste uszy z futerkiem, obcisły kombinezon z włochatej tkaniny podobnej do pluszu, z kępką dłuższych i gęstych włosów zasłaniających krocze, po obserwacji przy dobrym świetle, okazało się… dziwnie obcisłe. Po prostu- niezwykłe.  
John nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale jeszcze nie opanował całkowicie kryzysu, więc, mrucząc coś (głównie do siebie, bo wiedział, że obcy go nie zrozumie) poszedł do łazienki po swoją ponadnormatywną apteczkę i miskę z wodą do przemycia nogi z zaschniętej krwi. Potem wrócił do pacjenta, który leżał nieruchomo, obserwując wszystko bardzo uważnie i nawet po cichu, jakby rana przestała go tak bardzo boleć. Nie jęknął, ani nie poruszył się także, gdy John usiadł przy nim na łóżku i bez protestu pozwolił mu zająć się swoją nogą.  
Kiedy zmył zaschniętą we włosach krew, zabrał się za rozcinanie ubrania, żeby zająć się opatrywaniem rany. Zmarszczył brwi i otwarł usta, ale zamiast przekleństwa, które miał na końcu języka, wyszło z nich tylko pełne zdumienia sapnięcie. Ponieważ okazało się… że nie ma czego przeciąć. Wyciął oczywiście część włosów dookoła rany– brzydko poszarpanej od metalowych kolców (John bardzo sklął w myślach tych, którzy zastawili pułapkę w lesie) ale im bardziej próbował znaleźć materiał ubrania do rozcięcia, tym bardziej znajdował tylko skórę. Gdy zbyt natarczywie szarpnął w końcu za długie łaciate włosy, żeby odkleić tkaninę przebrania od skóry człowieka, pacjent szarpnął nogą i wydał z siebie międzynarodowy dźwięk protestu. John odruchowo wymruczał:  
\- Ciii… już dobrze, nie ruszaj się, zaraz skończę.  
Ale nie rozumiał tego, co widzi. Spojrzał w górę trzymanej w rękach łydki- do kolana włosy stawały się coraz krótsze, i rzadsze, by na kolanie– chudym i wystającym- stać się już krótką, białą szczecinką, miękką w dotyku. Dalej, na udzie, włosy robiły się jeszcze rzadsze, by znów zgęstnieć i ściemnieć bliżej krocza. John odruchowo wstał. Musiał przyjąć do wiadomości to, co widział, ale miał jeszcze możliwość negocjacji interpretacji rzeczywistości.  
\- To twoje włosy?- wymruczał, że zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyciągając rękę, jakby niepewny, czy w tej sytuacji może go dotknąć. Tamten zmrużył zupełnie ludzkie oczy i odsłonił lekko zęby, jakby zdenerwowany tym, co widzi. Johnowi wydało się, że są dziwnie małe i szpiczaste, ale sam już nie wiedział. Dobiły go uszy- tamten nadstawił je, jakby nasłuchując i John musiał zauważyć, że takiego efektu nie można było uzyskać nawet w najlepszej charakteryzatorni- te szpiczaste, długie uszy były częścią jego ciała. Uszy zupełnie nie ludzkie, szpiczasto zakończone, z delikatnym futerkiem po zewnętrznej stronie i gładkie w środku. John może mógłby nawet uwierzyć, że trafił mu się człowiek chory na rodzaj hipertrychozy, ale te uszy… i zęby… musiał się dowiedzieć, musiał się upewnić. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć, żeby sprawdzić, ale zawahał się, bo to było zestresowane i te zęby… Gadzi mózg Johna dodał je do napiętych mięśni i nastawionych uszu i wstrzymał swoją rękę.  
\- Kim ty jesteś?- zadał to pytanie, choć było bezcelowe. Tamten nawet warknął cicho, jakby odpowiedział, ale oczywiście nikt nikogo nie zrozumiał.  
John oklapł, pokonany i wrócił do tego, co było znajome- czyli do opatrunku. Mruczał coś do siebie w tym czasie, ale to nawet nie były pełne zdania. Wyciął jeszcze więcej futra dookoła rany, polał antyseptykiem obficie i zawahał się ze strzykawką w ręce. Rana nadawała się do szycia, ale jeśli to coś nie było… nie, to musiał być człowiek. John jeszcze raz spojrzał na ciało pacjenta, który teraz przyglądał mu się czujnie, podpierając się na włochatym łokciu. Musiał być człowiekiem, jakimś bardzo dziwnym człowiekiem- uznał w końcu, ale strzykawkę odłożył na bok, bo nawet człowiek mógł być uczulony na substancję znieczulającą, a nie mogli się dogadać na ten temat. Rana nie wyglądała na tak bardzo rozległą, żeby tamten nie mógł wytrzymać bólu. Jeśli rozumiał, co John robi, powinien dać mu ją zeszyć. Wziął więc rozpuszczalne nici i igłę w sterylnym opakowaniu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że ma jeszcze mała tubkę specjalnego kleju do ran- bardzo przydatną na wąskie rany, w sytuacji, kiedy szycie jest niemożliwe. W przeciwieństwie do szycia, klej zamykał ranę bardzo szybko i nie wymagał potem specjalnego traktowania, a coś podpowiadało Johnowi, że ten przypadek jest szczególny. Wziął do ręki pojemnik z klejem, pokazał go tamtemu, jak magik rekwizyt, i odruchowo zaczął wyjaśniać, uspokajającym tonem:  
\- To jest specjalny klej do ran. Nietoksyczny, bardzo rzadko uczula. Wiele razy go używałem i się sprawdza. Posmaruję nim ranę i ścisnę na chwile. Będzie bolało ale krócej i mniej, niż przy szyciu. Musisz trzymać nogę nieruchomo, bo inaczej nie wyjdzie.  
Patrzył mu w twarz, próbując odgadnąć z jej wyrazu, czy tamten poczuł się uspokojony. Zwykle dało się coś powiedzieć po wyrazie twarzy, ale ten tutaj miał cały czas zmrużone oczy i lekko wyszczerzone zęby. I tylko uszy mu drżały i latały w przód i tył, a jeśli John potrzebował kolejnej rzeczy, by go skołowała, to właśnie zauważył, że każde ucho poruszało się oddzielnie- jak u kota, albo psa. Oczywiście to nadal mógł być jakiś bardzo drogi trick, ale coś mu szeptało, że to mało prawdopodobne. Położył ostrożnie dłonie na ostrzyżonej łydce i zaczął, modląc się w duchu, by tamten mu zaufał i pozwolił dokończyć pracę, zanim ucieknie albo… ugryzie.  
Na szczęście zlepianie rany było relatywnie mało bolesne i noga pozostawała nieruchoma aż do końca, kiedy John polał ją znowu obficie płynem dezynfekującym, wyciął trochę więcej sierści naokoło (żeby bandaż się dobrze trzymał) i przyłożył opatrunek i mocno go obwiązał. Z przyjemnością zauważył, że opatrunek pozostał biały, a nie poplamiony krwią.  
Normalnie zaproponowałby tamtemu herbatę i coś do jedzenia, a potem środki przeciwbólowe i może odrobinę telewizji przed snem (jeżeli akurat byłby dobry odbiór) albo rozmowę, gdyby tamten chciał się wygadać. W tej sytuacji nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc poszedł do kuchni zrobić sobie kanapkę. Kiedy zaglądał do lodówki uświadomił sobie, że nieznana przynależność gatunkowa stworzenia nie oznacza, że nie potrzebuje czegoś do jedzenia, zwłaszcza teraz, więc wziął kawałek pieczeni z obiadu, pomidora, i sałatę, oraz dwie kromki najświeższego chleba, jaki znalazł oraz szklankę z wodą i zaniósł do pokoju, razem ze swoją herbatą i kanapką. Zastał swego gościa siedzącego na kapie i oglądającego swoją nogę. Oczywiście zdarł przy tym bandaż i opatrunek, ale nie widać było nigdzie krwi i samo to dowodziło, jak dobrze John wykonał swoją robotę.  
\- Ej, ty! –krzyknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, trochę zły, a trochę rozbawiony. Obcy był jak niektóre dzieciaki w Afganistanie, które rozwiązywały każdy opatrunek. - Zostaw to…  
Podszedł bliżej i postawił tacę koło nóg tamtego. Obcy uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Johna szeroko otwartymi oczami nieokreślonego koloru pomiędzy szarym, a zielonym (John częścią siebie odnotował- źrenice nieregularne, ani okrągłe ani wąskie jak u kota) już nie szczerzył zębów, a uszy miał jakby leciutko oklapnięte. Gdyby John miał zaufać swej intuicji, tamten wyraźnie zadawał mu pytanie, o co tu chodzi. Położył rękę na jego rannej łydce i powoli zaczął zawiązywać bandaż, mówiąc:  
\- No i co narobiłeś? Po co ci to było? Teraz trzeba to naprawić. A potem coś zjemy. Bo ty też musisz jeść? Cokolwiek? Jesteś za duży na fotosyntezę.  
Nieznajomy, jak zahipnotyzowany, wpatrywał się w zręczne palce Johna zawiązujące supeł. Przy okazji John zauważył, że stopy tamtego - długie, wąskie i ludzkie, gdyby nie trochę zbyt ostre paznokcie i włochaty wierzch- były bardzo brudne. Kiedy skończył z bandażem, podniósł miskę z wodą i szmatką i umysł mu je starannie. Przybysz gapił się na to z wyczuwalną intensywnością, ale nie protestował. Potem John zjadł kanapkę i podsunął gościowi wodę i pomidora. Zero reakcji. John pokazał mu więc uniwersalna pantomimę przesadzonego picia wody ze szklanki i jedzenia pomidora. Gość przechylił głowę i złożył dłonie na brzuchu. John znów wyciągnął pomidora w stronę przybysza i tamten odwrócił nos w równie uniwersalnej odmowie. John spróbował z pieczenią. Tamten wyraźnie się zainteresował, niuchnął z entuzjazmem i kłapnął szczęka ze zbyt wieloma zębami. John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Mięsko ci smakuje. No to bierz.  
Odłamał kawałek i położył mu na włochatej dłoni. Stworzenie wepchnęło mięso do ust błyskawicznie, przeżuło go dwa razy, połknęło i… skrzywiło się paskudnie, wystawiając język z odgłosem, w którym bardzo łatwo było usłyszeć obrzydzenie.  
John uśmiechnął się na ten komiczny widok i oczy stwora zrobiły się czujne. Podał mu chleb, ale obcy nawet go nie powąchał, gardząc nim zupełnie, ale za to- nieśmiało i powoli, uważnie patrząc na reakcję Johna- wyciągnął rękę po resztę pieczeni. John nie poruszył się i ręka gościa z długimi palcami i ostrymi pazurami capnęła resztę mięsa i wepchnęła je do czerwonych, pulchnych, wyglądających jak ludzkie, ust.  
\- Lubisz mięsko, co nie? Może byś wypił coś?- podniósł szklankę i podetknął mu pod nos.- Dobre, woda… znasz chyba wodę, nie? Wszystko co ma krew potrzebuje wody …  
Stworzenie przymknęło oczy i wzięło szklankę z lekką rezygnacją, jak John sobie wyobraził, i wypiło wodę dwoma dużymi łykami i wydało odgłos tak bliski pisku, jak to możliwe, bez okazywania zaniepokojenia. John, który ciągle nie porzucał myśli, że to jednak człowiek, dostał własnej dowód, że jeśli nawet nim nie był, to przynajmniej miał niezłą koordynację, bo umiał utrzymać szklankę (a nie każda małpa by to potrafiła, mimo posiadania palców).  
\- Dobra, spróbuję ci znaleźć jeszcze jakieś mięso.  
Znalazł w lodówce kawałek wyschniętej wędliny i surowe udko kurczaka nie pierwszej świeżości. Przyniósł to do pokoju, żeby zapytać które jego gość woli, ale reakcja była jednoznaczna- tamten poderwał się z łóżka, capnął kurczaka i pochłonął go w paru kęsach, razem ze skórą i kością, którą schrupał z równą łatwością, jak John chrupał chipsy. Potem otwarł usta i wydał z siebie długi, prawdopodobnie zadowolony pomruk. I spojrzał z nadzieją na Johna, który zestresowany tym pokazem siły jego szczęk, mógł tylko wyciągnąć do niego drugą dłoń z wędliną. Gość zmarszczył lekko mały, zadarty nos, ale zjadł ją równie szybko, co poprzednie kawałki. John ucieszył się, że nie denerwował go zastrzykiem. Kość udowa kurczaka była grubsza od kości w ludzkich palcach, a John lubił swoje palce. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, albo zrobić. Pacjent patrzył na niego, jakby wyczekująco, jak głodny pies, który liczy na więcej i Johnowi przeszła przez głowę myśl „Ten mnie przynajmniej nie okradnie. Za to, jak zgłodnieje…” I znaleziony w lesie stwór nagle przestał być taki niewinny i bezbronny. I ludzki. Jakby czytając mu w myślach, tamten zmrużył oczy, wywinął do tyłu uszy i przygarbił się, jakby chciał zwinąć się w kłębek, żeby ochronić brzuch przed atakiem. John, wyczuwając zmianę atmosfery podniósł ręce pokazując mu, że nie ma wrogich zamiarów i odsunął się minimalnie.  
\- To co teraz? Może byś się przespał? Połóż się, to wygodne łóżko. Ja się prześpię na podłodze. -ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział już stojąc. - Mam tu gdzieś jakieś koce…  
Zaczął szukać czegoś z czego mógł sobie zrobić legowisko, czując cały czas na plecach uważne spojrzenie. Aż go kark świerzbił. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałby odwrócić role i samemu przyjrzeć się gościowi. Chciał się upewnić, wiedzieć na sto procent, czym jest. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby tamten pozwolił się dokładnie przebadać, a teraz, po tym kurczaku, John bałby się próbować.  
Zrozumiał, że miał prawdopodobnie szczęście, że tamten (tamto?) pozwolił mu się opatrzyć. I zastanawiał się, czy tamten (tamto?) rozumiał w ogóle, co się stało. I sam bardzo chciał zrozumieć, co się tu dzieje i dlaczego akurat jemu.  
Rozkładając koce na karimacie, którą przywiózł myśląc o biwakach, spojrzał kątem oka na obcego. Tamten patrzył teraz na niego wprost i John nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógłby być jakimś nieznanym nauce zwierzęciem. Ale wiedział, z jakiejś książki o podstawach psychologii, że ludzie stale popełniają ten błąd- antropomorfizują nie tylko podobne do nich małpy człekokształtne, ale nawet ulubione zwierzęta domowe- psy i koty, albo i rybki, nie zważając na realną inteligencję (bo wtedy to świnie zastąpiłyby koty w tej roli) i zadowalając się taką interpretacją ich zachowania, jaka im pasowała w danej chwili. John czuł, że może robić teraz coś takiego: tłumaczyć sobie sytuację według znanych sobie doświadczeń- z obcokrajowcami, dziećmi; z ludźmi, którzy go nie rozumieli, ale wiedzieli przynajmniej, że chce im pomóc. Jeśli ten obcy był… czymś innym, to mógł nie rozumieć, że lekarz nie stanowi zagrożenia, gorzej… mógł sam stanowić zagrożenie.  
Mimo to nie bał się, nie tak naprawdę. Gdyby myślał, że nie poradzi sobie z atakiem, już by wyrzucał tamtego za drzwi, ale w tej chwili czuł, że chce zrozumieć z czym ma do czynienia. Siadł na kocu rozłożonym pod przeciwległa ścianą (pokój nie był duży, usłyszy, gdy tamten zejdzie z łóżka) i oglądał stworzenie. Całe ciało pokrywała rzadka jasnokremową sierść (włosy?) którą przedtem wziął za obcisły kostium, spod spodu prześwitywała różowawa skóra, właściwie bardzo ludzka i ciepła w dotyku, jak się miał okazje przekonać, zakładając opatrunek; nie biorąc pod uwagę, że może powinien był zostawić tę pracę weterynarzowi. Gość patrzył na niego skupiony, wyczuwając chyba napięcie (ale to nie był dowód, bo w odczytywaniu nastroju zwierzęta były nawet lepsze, niż ludzie). Uszy nastawił w jego stronę i oblizywał co jakiś czas czerwone i bardzo ludzkie usta, jakby był zdenerwowany albo głodny. Wydawał jakieś dźwięki, które John ledwie słyszał (być może były zbyt wysokie dla jego nie tak młodych uszu) i oczywiście mogła to być jakiegoś rodzaju mowa, ale mogła też nie być. Nagle go oświeciło:  
\- Jestem John. -powiedział bardzo wyraźnie, niezbyt głośno, bo tamten i tak na niego patrzył.- A ty? Masz jakieś imię?  
To było głupie (ale przecież miliony ludzi na świecie mówiło do swoich zwierząt, a niektórzy nawet uważali, że dostają od nich odpowiedzi). Ale zarazem bardzo sprytne. Zrozumienie koncepcji imienia, a co dopiero posiadanie własnego- to potwierdziłoby ponadzwierzęcą inteligencje gościa. Na razie jednak tamten gapił się na Johna bez słowa, z jeszcze większym natężeniem nastawił w jego kierunku uszy- zupełnie jak zaintrygowany pies, dzięki czemu John zdobył pewność, że ma jego stuprocentową uwagę.  
\- Jooohn…-powtórzył, poklepując się po klatce piersiowej. – Ja-John. Ty?.. -wyciągnął rękę do niego. Poczekał chwile i powtórzył ruch. - A ty jesteś?..  
\- Chrr…- mruknął obcy i przymknął oczy, co w połączeniu z lekkim oklapnięciem uszu i wydęciem warg dało bardzo ludzki wyraz, który John mógłby przysiąc, oznaczał zniecierpliwienie. Coś w rodzaju: „o nie, znowu jakiś debil!”  
John się nie poddał. Powtarzał swój prosty przekaz przez kilka minut, nie umiejąc wymyślić nic lepszego. Gość wyglądał na coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego, jego uszy zjeżdżały coraz niżej, a z ust wychodziło coraz więcej pomruków. W końcu John się poddał, dotarło do niego, że w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdą. Miał pod dachem (prawdopodobnie) jakieś nieznane nauce zwierzę (prawdopodobnie) drapieżne, lekko niebezpieczne i musiał się z tym pogodzić. Ostatki adrenaliny opuszczały jego krwioobieg i zmęczenie zaczynało wygrywać z ciekawością.  
\- No dobra, ewidentnie nie łapiesz. Trzeba iść spać, jestem zmęczony i ty też. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie zagryziesz mnie we śnie. Jakby co- mam broń. -podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął rewolwer i pokazał mu go. A potem zrozumiał jak bezużyteczny to gest, jeśli jego pacjent jest dziwną, zmutowaną… małpą? Potem zabrał piżamę i poszedł do łazienki, żeby się umyć i przebrać do snu. Kiedy wracał nieświadomie oczekiwał, że na jego łóżku nie będzie leżał tajemniczy, długi zwierzoczłek z arystokratycznymi kośćmi policzkowymi i lokami damy. Ale był tam… zwinął się tylko w kłębek (sugerujący większą, niż u ludzi elastyczność kręgosłupa) lekceważąc poduszkę i kołdrę. Uniósł lekko głowę, kiedy usłyszał wchodzącego Johna i mruknął, a John nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed:  
\- Wygodnie ci? Noga nie boli? No to idziemy spać. Mam nadzieje, że zaśniesz bez lampki, bo ja nie zasnę z włączoną, a to ja tu rządzę.  
I wtedy usłyszał ten dźwięk. Dźwięk, który prawie przypominał jego imię. Wypowiedziane co prawda przez kogoś z Chin albo Japonii (albo może miejsca niezaznaczonego nigdzie na ludzkich mapach), ale przy dużej dozie dobrej woli mógł w nim usłyszeć swoje imię. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o papugach i tym podobnych naśladujących dźwięki zwierzętach, ale skarcił się w myślach i wrócił do swego eksperymentu.  
\- Tak. -uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. -John. A ty?  
Nie dochodził, czemu akurat teraz gość postanowił współpracować, a nie wtedy, gdy wkładał tyle wysiłku w dotarcie do niego, tylko ponowił wysiłki, wskazując na pierś obcego i powtarzając:  
\- Ty jesteś? -Oraz: –Jak się nazywasz?  
Tamten nawet coś mruknął i ćwierknął, ale żaden z tych dźwięków nie wyglądał bardziej jak mowa, jak coś, co John potrafiłby uznać za imię. W końcu stracił nadzieję i posmutniał, ale wtedy nieznajomy rozwinął się ze swego kłębka i usiadł po turecku i pokazał palcem na Johna i spróbował jeszcze raz wymówić jego imię. Tym razem poszło mu nawet lepiej i John znów się uśmiechnął, co gościa nie nastroiło pozytywnie, bo wyszczerzył zęby i nastroszył brwi i uszy. John uświadomił sobie swój błąd.  
\- Um, tak… myślisz, że uśmiech to agresja. -uświadomił sobie, jak uniwersalne są wyrazy twarzy na całym świecie- kilka podstawowych było rozpoznawalnych pod każdą szerokością geograficzna. Tutaj chyba nie mieli nawet tej podstawy.  
\- Postaram się nie uśmiechać przy tobie. Nie wiem, co mi chcesz powiedzieć, ale chyba… chyba jesteś inteligentny? Na ustalanie więcej nie mam siły. Jutro. Rano.- a potem mruknął do siebie.- Jeśli jeszcze będę żywy.  
Ale, wbrew pozorom nie był przestraszony. Akurat te słowa słyszał i wypowiadał tak wiele razy w Afganistanie, że aż straciły swą moc. Stały się raczej czymś w rodzaju wyznania, że jego los nie zależy od niego, że może zginąć we śnie. John nie dostał ataku paniki, ani niczego podobnego, wręcz przeciwnie- cała ta dziwaczna sytuacja uspokoiła go tym, że była niebezpieczna. John nie zamierzał zastanawiać się, jak to o nim świadczy i położył głowę na poduszce pożyczonej z kanapy. Patrzył jak tamten rozluźnia się pod wpływem ciszy i zwija w swój kłębek, przymykając oczy. Potem przypomniał sobie, że zostawił zaświecone światło i mimo protestów naciągniętych mięśni i obolałych stawów, które już wyczuły okazje do odpoczynku, podniósł się z prowizorycznego posłania i podszedł do wyłącznika. Pomyślał dwie sekundy, sięgnął po latarkę i komórkę i włożył je do kieszeni. Zanim wyłączył światło zerknął na gościa, ale ten nawet nie otwarł oczu- widocznie uznał go za absolutnie nie groźnego. Zgasił światło i ostrożnie poszedł do posłania. Po chwili jego oczy przywykły do mroku i okazało się, że przez okna wpada tyle światła z zewnątrz, że mógł widzieć duży, obły cień na łóżku.  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Prawdopodobnie gdzieś w środku rozważania, jak bardzo musiał być znudzony, skoro przyjął pod dach tak dużego, inteligentnego drapieżnika…

*** 

Obudził się, bo poczuł ból w barku, przewracając się na brzuch. Ból był na tyle mocny, że go otrzeźwił i John poczuł, że śpi na czymś dużo twardszym niż materac i przez parę chwil był bardzo zdezorientowany. W końcu przypomniał sobie, czemu zasnął na kocach i otwarł oczy, czując jak adrenalina pompuje mu szybciej krew. Podniósł głowę i sprawdził łóżko. Było puste. Nie wyglądało na nietknięte- kapa była zmierzwiona a dookoła, nawet z tej odległości widać było białe włosy (czarne też tam były tylko nie widoczne na ciemnym tle) a koło łóżka leżała miska z brudną wodą i szmatką, ale poza tym pokój wyglądał tak, jakby wczorajsza wizyta mu się tylko przyśniła. John opadł na poduszkę i skrzywił się, czując jak jego mięśnie i ścięgna powoli dochodzą do siebie i zaczynają go traktować bólem mikrouszkodzeń, których się wczoraj dopuścił.  
\- Jezu… -westchnął na głos. Przywykł tutaj do tego, że poważne kwestie omawia sam ze sobą, na głos.- Czyli mi się nie przyśniło. Gdzieś tam łazi posklejany facet z problemem nadmiernego owłosienia.  
Ale żart był kiepski i nie rozbawił nawet jego samego. Nie był jeszcze w stanie pozwalającym na właściwą analizę sytuacji- chciał się wykąpać w gorącej wodzie, rozruszać mięśnie i może napić się kawy, żeby poczuć się bardziej sobą.  
Zanim poczuł się wystarczająco dobrze, by zrobić sobie śniadanie, i posprzątać niewielki bałagan po wczorajszej nocy, był już całkiem pewien, że pomógł jakiemuś upośledzonemu umysłowo obcokrajowcowi, który urodził się ze zniekształconymi uszami i dziwnie włochatym ciałem. Właściwie to należało mu współczuć i John mu współczuł, zadowolony, że nie pozostawił go w lesie, ale opatrzył, nakarmił i dał mu się przespać na własnym łóżku. Nie był z siebie dumny- nie zrobił nic niezwykłego, nie według swoich standardów. Zachował się akurat na tyle przyzwoicie, na ile powinien. Nic ponadto.  
Ale głęboko w środku jego umysłu, zagrzebany pod warstwą poczucia, że to była owszem dziwna, ale tylko mała przygoda- pozostawał niepokój- skąd wziął się ten dziwny człowiek i gdzie teraz poszedł i czy przeżyje: nagi, ranny i tak wyraźnie obcy w tym miejscu; a nawet lekkie poczucie winy, że nie zrobił dla niego nic więcej. Mógł przecież spróbować kogoś zawiadomić; kogoś, kto może znalazłby mu jakieś miejsce do życia. Ale nic już nie mógł zrobić…  
Co nie przeszkadzało mu, żeby od tego dnia, podczas przechadzek po lesie, uważnej rozglądać się po otoczeniu. Nie wiedział, czego szuka, ani nawet nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że szuka. Ale wiedział, że chciałby zobaczyć swego pacjenta jeszcze raz, choćby miało się okazać, że to jakiś bardzo skomplikowany trik, który miał na celu go skompromitować. Nie lubił nie dokończonych spraw. Zatrzymał obcięte włosy (te, które udało mu się pozbierać z narzuty i podłogi) i trzymał je zamknięte w szczelnej torebce. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, po co- wzruszyłby ramionami. Sam nie wiedział.  


***

Minęło kilka tygodni i szczegóły dziwnego spotkania zacierały się w pamięci Johna, przegrywając z codziennymi sprawami, gdy otwarł drzwi chaty i prawie przewrócił się na progu, zawadzając o coś stopą. Kucnął, by przyjrzeć się temu z bliska. Jakieś stworzenie- może królik albo zając, sadząc po wielkości chudego ciałka i zębach- zostało obdarte ze skóry i położone na progu jego chaty. Kiedy je podniósł, zobaczył leżący pod nim bardzo brudny i wystrzępiony bandaż, taki sam jak ten, którym obwiązał nogę dziwnego nieznajomego. To byłostateczny, rozstrzygający dowód na to, że jego pacjent jeszcze żyje i jakoś odnalazł sobie miejsce na świecie (albo został odnaleziony przez swoich pobratymców). A także na to, że nie był przywidzeniem, albo zwierzęciem (najwyżej zaginionym ogniwem pomiędzy człowiekiem, a małpą, jak John myślał o nim czasami). John rozejrzał się dookoła uśmiechając szeroko.  
\- Dzięki!- krzyknął w kierunku lasu; tak, na wszelki wypadek. -Zrozumiałem! Jesteśmy kwita! Ale nie musiałeś mi oddawać mięsa. Wolę poziomki albo jagody. Albo grzyby. Ale nie musisz mi ich przynosić. -dodał po chwili, ciszej, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział.- W każdym razie- nie ma za co.  
„Pewnie by i tak nie zrozumiał.” pomyślał i ciepło uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiele razy dziękowano mu za jego pracę, dostał w życiu kilka naprawdę wzruszających prezentów, ale czuł, że ten jest dla niego wyjątkowy. Nie wiedział, czy to mięso było po to, by się odwdzięczyć, czy na pożegnanie, ale dzięki tamtemu wydarzeniu czuł się lepiej; wiedział, że nawet tutaj może komuś pomóc, że jest przydatny.  
Przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby rozgłosić w miasteczku, że jest lekarzem (i wtedy na pewno nie mógłby się opędzić od gości), ale szybko odegnał ten pomysł. Przyjechał tu dla spokoju i samotności, które jeszcze tak bardzo mu się nie sprzykrzyły; mógł poczekać na kolejnego pacjenta, który spadnie mu z nieba. Albo wyjdzie z lasu.


End file.
